Sin Medir consecuencias
by RinixosA
Summary: Si terminas apreciando mucho a alguien, hay diversas acciones que pueden perjudicar esa relación. Un beso no es precisamente lo que lo haría, más bien es lo que pasa después cuando no medias las consecuencias de dar la espalda a quien te importa.


Nueva historia, espero les guste

**Autor:** RinixA (blackmafiosi e,e)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es del gay de Kishimoto Masashi ama Sasukes :mad:

Dedicado a: Oonigiri, porque es mi beta, es mi gemelA, es tan fangirl como yo, y la adoro, y Orihime porque es megapowaH y la quiero muchisisisisimo ºOº

**Sin medir consecuencias.**

Corría... corría como si algo peligroso lo persiguiera, como si fuera de vida o muerte, como si lo que estuviera buscando fuera algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo para después.

No sabía porque pero desde que lo había visto de esa manera tan pura, tan sincera... tan él, sin esa actitud de idiota sonriente, algo en su interior le había dicho que tenía que buscarlo, que tenía que encontrarlo y estar con él.

Y no supo porque le hizo caso a esa voz, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, él era muy importante en su vida, y se había negado a aceptar eso; sin embargo, desde que lo vio y comenzaron a fluir esos sentimientos, se dijo a sí mismo que los iba a rechazar; pero para ese momento no sabía porqué, no pudo, y solo por ese instante, se dejó llevar por su corazón y no por su orgullo.

Lo encontró en las torres de los Hokage, el lugar favorito de él, donde siempre estaba cuando quería pensar, donde siempre estaba cuando quería llorar, y esas ganas de estar con él se incrementaron, amaba verlo así, pensativo, tranquilo, calmado, le encantaba. Al principio solo quería quedarse así, mirándolo, vigilándolo, contemplándolo, pero el otro chico ya lo había visto, se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Sasuke —hablo la persona que tanto había estado buscando, estaba algo sorprendido por ver al pelinegro en su lugar especial, pero se notaba la felicidad que tenia al verlo—. Hola que haces aqu..

Pero no lo dejo terminar, de repente llego hacia él y lo besó, un beso demandante, apasionado, y hasta algo tierno. No lo asimilaba, Sasuke lo besaba, a él, con tanta pasión, con tanta lujuria... calor, el frío Sasuke lo besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y cuando pudo asimilarlo, le correspondió, fue tan efusivo, tan apasionado, tan romántico, por fin la persona que amaba le correspondía, por fin estarían juntos, se acompañarían, estarían felices por siempre, ya ninguno de los dos sentirían esa soledad que llego a consumirlos…

Se separaron por falta de aire, con las respiraciones agitadas y amplios sonrojos en los rostros de cada uno. Finalmente se miraron a los ojos y a Naruto no le gustó lo que vio, no sabia porqué, pero parecía que sus sueños de estar juntos y acompañarse de despedazaban. Decidió preguntar, prefería sentirse mal a tener esa ansiedad que lo estaba quemando, tenia que saber que iba a pasar después de eso.

— ¿Sasuke...tu... eso quiere decir que...? —y no pudo seguir, no pudo formular toda la pregunta, ya comenzaba a ver que lo más probable era que sus deseos no se iban a cumplir, y ahora se arrepentía de haber preguntado, no quería derrumbarse, no quería, pero como Sasuke lo miraba, no le daba buena señal.

—Naruto... creo que ya sabes la respuesta —y se fue, lo dejó en la misma posición donde lo había besado, lo dejó sin decirle nada, sin mirar atrás, sin ver lo que le había causado... y no sabía el error tan grande que había cometido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke no sabía porque diablos esperaba a la pelirrosa, pero la verdad, quería saber que le iba a decir. En esos últimos años, Sasuke había cambiado: ya no era el chico que protegía a sus compañeros, ahora de alguna manera le gustaba hacerlos sentir mal, le gustaba sentir que todavía le quedara algo de control sobre ellos, que les importara lo que él pensara.

Y si la chica quería decirle lo que él pensaba, esa iba a ser una oportunidad perfecta, así que la esperó; luego de unos minutos ella llegó, aunque a Sasuke se le hizo extraño que fuera de una forma normal, como siempre se veía, se la esperaba toda arreglada, se suponía que iba a confesarle los sentimientos que siempre profesaba, ¿no?

Ahora Sakura no se veía como si fuera a confesarle su amor ni nada por el estilo, ella se veía decidida, molesta, y un poco intimidante, ahí Sasuke supo que la chica no lo buscaba por eso, lo quería para otra cosa, y no sabía porqué pero seguro tenía que ver con Naruto

—Hola Sasuke —habló la chica sin ninguna clase de idolatría o sentimiento de amor en sus palabras, y no es que el Uchiha extrañara el "kun", pero se le hacía raro que no se lo hubiera dicho—. Perdona por la tardanza, me encontré con Naruto, se veía triste, y pues me entretuve con él, un amigo debe estar cuando más lo necesites, ¿no lo crees? —dijo la chica con algo de rencor e ira.

Al pelinegro no le gustó para nada como dijo eso, le estaba recriminando lo que le sucedía al dobe. ¿Qué había pasado esos años?, ¿por qué de repente a Sakura le importaba Naruto y no él?, y no es que es que le molestase no tener la atención de la pelirrosa, pero si le molestaba hacía quién iba esa atención y el porqué de ésta.

—Ve al grano Sakura —habló con hastío y molestia, le molestaban en extremo los rodeos y las indirectas, y más las que le mandaba, como diciéndole que él no se merecía a Naruto, que no era un buen amigo, y que ella era mejor que él; quería que le dijera ya que sucedía, para mandarla al diablo y luego irse con la satisfacción de haber hecho sentir mal a su "amiga".

—Bien, iré al grano —expresó la chica—. Yo sé muchas cosas, Sasuke; sé que se debe hacer cuando un ninja está herido, como controlar el chackra… —al ver la expresión de Sasuke, la chica fue al punto—… y también sé... sé lo que siente Naruto por ti —espetó Sakura con algo de tristeza—, y sé lo que tu sientes por Naruto —Vio la cara que hacía el pelinegro, como seguía con esa mirada fría y algo intimidante, pero se había notado la tensión que se formó en él ante esas palabras, dejando sin duda que Sasuke no se las esperaba —. Sé que esos sentimientos son MUY fuertes, sé que no es una amistad, una hermandad o algo así, sé que es amor, lo sé —al decir esto, ella soltó algunas lagrimas, se le hacía doloroso decir esas palabras—, pero también sé que tu orgullo no te permitiría tener algo serio con Naruto, que tu orgullo nunca hará que digas abiertamente que lo amas, que lo admitas, que se lo digas a él, porque eres un maldito orgulloso, que va a ser infeliz por idiota y créeme, que tu seas infeliz aunque me importe, no me importa tanto como me importa el hecho de que el infeliz sea Naruto, él no se lo merece.

—Así que te pido por el cariño que alguna vez llegaste a tenerme, por la amistad que alguna vez nos unió a los tres, por el amor que le tienes a Naruto, que aunque hagas esa cara sé que es así, por eso, por favor aléjate. Si no lo vas a hacer feliz, si no vas a darle el amor y el tiempo que se merece, si no vas a estar con él siempre, si vas a poner tu orgullo por encima de él, aléjate, vete… no sé, has algo, pero no lo ilusiones, no lo hieras, sólo aléjate y deja que sea feliz con alguien que si lo quiere, alguien que si le daría la importancia que se merece, alguien que daría hasta su vida por el.

Ahora Sasuke estaba algo anonadado, furioso, molesto, hastiado, celoso, y muchas otras sensaciones afectándole de una sola vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decirle que "dejara" a Naruto?, ¿qué se alejara de él? Primero, quien lo perseguía era el dobe (aunque últimamente debía reconocer que había sido al contrario) y aparte, así siempre había sido la relación de ellos dos; Sakura no sabía nada, no entendía nada, no tenía la conexión tan especial que ambos tenían…

En ese momento entendió que la chica no solo se lo pedía por el bien de Naruto, por que había una razón egoísta entre esas palabras.

—Y déjame adivinar… –sonrió con satisfacción— Ese alguien eres tu ¿verdad?, _Sakura-chan; _ así que como no pudiste estar conmigo cambiaste de gustos, ¿Naruto es tu segunda opción?, entonces me decepcionas, el dobe no se merece a alguien como tu.

—Maldito —respondió con furia—. Mi amor por Naruto sí tiene que ver con que no hayas estado, pero no de la forma que crees. Sin ti aquí, comprendí quien era el que valía la pena de verdad, quien era el genio, como era de verdad la persona con la que quería tener una relación y a el lo quiero de verdad. Aunque no lo creas, sé que él me quiere y no como una amiga, sé que le gusto, que le atraigo y que aunque lo que siente por mi no se compara a lo que siente por ti, eso puede llegar a cambiar con el tiempo —terminó de responder con arrogancia, sabía como iba a reaccionar el pelinegro ante eso.

Y ahora la satisfacción de Sasuke cambió a pura furia. ¡Cómo se atrevía la pelirrosa a decir que lo que Naruto sentía por él se iba a acabar, que no iba a ser lo mismo!, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no sabía nada de Naruto, no lo conocía tan bien como él, y se iba a enterar.

—Bien, bien, lo quieres –habló con sarcasmo—, ¿pero sabes que me da risa? Que me vienes a rogar para que me aleje de él, sabes que contra mi no puedes, sabes que si le dieran a escoger entre tu y yo, me escogería sin vacilar, y necesitas rogarle a tu "rival" para tener una mínima oportunidad; que patética eres Sakura —espetó con arrogancia y furia, eso iba a dejar callada a la chica, lo sabia, ella no tenía como refutar eso.

Y así fue, Sakura no supo que decir, no supo como seguir. Sasuke tenía razón, mucha razón, Naruto escogería a Sasuke sin pensarlo, ellos tenían algo demasiado especial que los unía, algo que ella había ayudado a fortalecer cuando trataba mal al rubio y el pelinegro era de los pocos que lo trataba como un igual, y ahora se sentía como la más estúpida del planeta y se arrepentía completamente de lo imbécil que fue con doce años, ¿quién iba a saber que el chico al que tanto insultaba y que tanto le desagradaba, iba a ser luego la persona más importante en su vida?…definitivamente, el karma no dejaba a nadie sin castigo.

—Mira, puede que lo que digas es verdad —de nuevo las lagrimas de furia, tristeza e impotencia surgieron—, pero eso no va a hacer que me retracte. Si de verdad vas a tratarlo como se merece yo no me opondré, hasta los ayudare en lo que pueda, seré la primera en dar mi voto a favor en estar con ustedes para lo que necesiten: consejos, charlar… no sé, lo que quieran. Aún así, si vas a preferir tu orgullo a tener una relación como se debe con Naruto, aléjate de él y no le hagas más daño, porque aunque no lo creas, yo te quiero Sasuke, fuiste mi primer amor, mi amigo, de verdad te aprecio, pero si llegas a hacerle más daño a Naruto… lo pagarás, no lo dudes —y cuando Sakura dijo esto se fue, caminando rápido, de una manera intimidante; de verdad sintió lo que dijo y el Uchiha supo que lo que decía lo iba a cumplir.

Y con esas palabras, Sasuke no pudo más sino sorprenderse por lo mucho que había madurado su "amiga", la fuerza de sus palabras y que no se mostrara intimidada ante su mirada, era un gran cambio que le gustaba.

Hasta pensó en sus palabras, él sabía que aunque lo que sintiera por el rubio fuera fuerte, MUY fuerte (amor no era, porque Sasuke no amaba de esa manera a nadie, solo llegó a sentir amor fraternal por Itachi, pero amor de pareja, por nadie), el no necesitaba una relación de pareja, no le veía utilidad, no iba con su personalidad, con lo que él era, con su orgullo… por eso nunca le daría el lugar que se merece.

Podría alejarse de Naruto, podría alejarse de todos, irse y comenzar una nueva vida, (obviamente solo, él no necesitaba a nadie)… pero eso sería hacerle caso a Sakura, eso sería "perder" ante ella; eso no sería algo que un Uchiha haría, porque un Uchiha no se aleja, un Uchiha no huye, así que…,lo sentía por Sakura, lo sentía por Naruto, pero él no se iba a alejar de nadie, se iba a quedar como el Uchiha que era, e iba a seguir jugando con Naruto, ilusionándolo y luego destruir sus sueños, porque la verdad, necesitaba ese contacto con el rubio, necesitaba sentir que Naruto era capaz de entregar todo por él; le gustaba sentir el control que tenía sobre el rubio y no iba a dejarlo…

Sin embargo no sabía que Naruto no era alguien a quien puedes usar a tu antojo, no era alguien con quien puedes jugar, y si Sasuke no se alejaba, talvez el mismo Naruto lo haría… y eso es algo que aunque el pelinegro nunca lo iba a aceptar, lo devastaría….

* * *

Si me dan reviews los amarè --, xDDD, nah en serio, si me comentan acerca de como les pareciò se los agradecerè, espero haber mejorado del anterior fic, son esas cosas las que me interesan mucho, y como siempre, si tienen crìticas, son bienvenidas :rezar:

Y como ven, no va a ser LOLesco o gracioso, sino dramàtico xDDD


End file.
